


Grace

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [505]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam has some grace left, and it grows turning him to an angel ((let's pretend that's how it works. ))and now that Deans a demon, he finds out Sam's secret. Fill in the details I missed if you want :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via an ask or anonymous submit

Cas and Sam thought they had all of the remaining Grace out of Sam, but as the days continued, Sam slowly begun to realize that something was changing in him.

Sam had noticed when he caught a glimpse of Cas’ wings, broken and burnt, but still amazing in the light of the Bunker, and Sam had freaked out.

Cas and Sam soon learned that the remaining residual Grace left in Sam was turning him into an angel, and that the process was to far to try to change Sam back.

When Dean had taken on the Mark, Sam kept the secret to himself and Cas, the Mark already putting enough on their plates.

Sam started seeing people within with his newfound angel powers, which was taking some time to get used to.

So when Sam captured Dean, he could see Dean as a demon, and Dean could see Sam as an angel.

“When the fuck did you become an angel? I know Cas doesn’t have that much mojo to turn you.”

“It happened because of the Grace left in me when Gadreel was using me.” Sam said, hands flexing by his sides. His wings stretched out slightly, and he could see Dean’s own wings flex.

_So that’s how Demon’s got around. They really do have wings._

“How long have you been an angel?” Dean asked, eyes glued to Sam and his wings.

“A few months. Few weeks after Gadreel left my body.”

“Did Cas know?”

“Yeah. We found out together.”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“Had enough on our plate with the Mark and Abaddon. I wasn’t going to add me turning into an angel into the pile.”

Dean huffed softly, mind running quickly.

“Look pretty as an angel Sammy. You’re all holy and stuff. Betcha we could do some pretty  _unholy_ things to each other’s bodies.” Dean grinned.

“Dean…what we had before…”

“Come on Sammy. We both have the stamina. The energy. The  _power._ ” Dean grinned. “I know how you still feel about me. And what if I said I still feel the same about you?”

Sam froze at that.

“What?”

“Yeah. I may be a demon, but that don’t mean I don’t have feelings.”

Sam moved closer, wings fluttering behind him.

“You still feel…”

“What we had before? Yeah.” Dean grinned.

Sam moved even closer, and knelt by Dean, studying his face, when Dean leaned his head forward, and kissed Sam.

“Come on Sammy. You an’ me, stronger than ever.” Dean said, pulling back.

Sam moved back, not sure how to feel. “I…I need to think about this Dean.”

“Well I ain’t goin’ anywhere.” Dean smirked. “Think away, Sammy.”

Sam looked at Dean, before turning away and leaving the room.


End file.
